High School in Momo's world
by ZetsuAi
Summary: Momo Utsushi was trying to live a normal life... until the first day of high school...
1. First Day

* * *

Okay! I like the idea of this, so I'm gonna make a story of it!!!

Momo is MY OC! NO ONE CAN TAKE HER!!!

I don't own Naruto... sadly...

* * *

Momo woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. "Ug..." She looked at the time. "HOLY CRUD!!! 7:45?!? I HAVE CHOIR AT 7:50!!!" She literally fell out of her bed, threw on her uniform, and ran out the door. "SEE YA!!!"

"Bye bye!" Her mom yelled from the front porch. She sighed. "My little girl who just started middle school is off the high school now..."

Momo ran down the street. Yeah, the street. There wasn't any cars. Plus there was so many people on the sidewalks. She waited for a train and took off again. She could see the school coming into view. "RUN MOMO RUN!!!" She thought to herself. She ran onto the sidewalks that lead to the door way. "What time is it?!" She looked up at the clock tower. It read "6:50". "I got it wrong!" She jumped up and down.

"Hey, Momo!" Her long time friend Ahiko greeted from behind her.

"Ahiko-san!!!" She she waved.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I got my watch wrong..."

"Oh... heheh. Nice."

"Shut up..." Momo playfully punched Ahiko's shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna go to student services to ask about some stuff. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" They walked into the school and into the office. Ahiko said some stuff to the ladies at the counter. She looked around. A man walked out of the principals office. He had spiky orange hair and A LOT of piercings. "They allow Principals to wear stuff like that?" She mumbled to Ahiko. She looked at the man.

"I don't know... He reminds me of Pein."

They looked at him, then to each other. "OH MY GOSH!!!"

"Shhh!!!!" The office lady shushed them.

"Sorry..." They looked at the Pein look alike again.

"Dude..." Momo didn't finish her sentence. A boy with long black hair with bangs that framed his face stood beside her. "Oh my..." She nudged Ahiko's shoulder and nodded her head towards the boy.

"Momo... are we in California anymore?" She asked.

"I don't know..." She looked up at the tall man. He glanced down at her with his black eyes and smiled. She flinched and looked away. "OMG OMG OMG..." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Ahiko asked her.

"He looked at me.. and smiled... and... oh my gosh..."

"Really?" She looked at the man, who looked to her and gave her a smile too. "Eep!" She quietly shrieked.

"You see?" They both walked out of the office and heard a scary and deep yet calming voice say, "Thank you." And the man that was standing there walked past them. He looked back and waved at the girls.

"Oh~" They both just about fainted.

"Wow~"

"He looked A LOT like Itachi... sounded a lot like him too..."

They sighed and continued walking. Momo bumped into some one that was her height. If not, shorter. "Sorry." Said a sweet voice.

"Momo..."

"He sounded a lot like..." She didn't dare turn around. "If it WAS him, I'm going to faint..."

They slowly turned around to see a red haired man walking away. "Ah..." She fell over and blacked out.

* * *

"Momo.... hellloooo?"

"W..wha?" She sat up really fast. "PUPPETS AND WEASELS AND PIERCINGS AND.. and... was I dreaming that we saw Pein, Itachi, AND Sasori... IN OUR SCHOOL?!"

"Nope. It's real."

She got off the bench she was on.

"Are you okay?" The deep voiced man they saw in the office said from behind her.

She whirled around to see him standing there. "You... what's your name?"

"Itachi."

"Uchiha?"

"Yes."

She turned to Ahiko, gave her an "OH MY GOSH, REALLY?!?" look, and turned back to Itachi. "Um... name the other people you know..."

"Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Kisa-"

"OKAY OKAY STOP!!! S-so... HOW did you people get here?"

"We don't know... we just kinda... got here." Sasori said from beside here.

"HOLY NINJA POWERS!!" She screamed. He wasn't there before! NINJAS I TELL YOU!!!

"Ah... don't yell in my ear please..."

"S-sorry..." She looked around her. "Wow... I never would have though-"

"That a bunch of criminals from a popular anime would pop into our world? NEITHER DID I!!!" Ahiko freaked out from behind her.

"Okay okay calm down!" She looked at the Akatsuki members, smiled and looked back at Ahiko, who was hyperventilating. "CALM!"

"Sorry."

"Okay... so... tell us about yourselves..." She said to the Akatsuki.

Itachi raised his hand. "All the girls come after me... they scare me."

"Those are called fangirls Itachi-san. I think ALL of you have fangirls. Yeah, even Kisame."

"Are YOU a fangirl?" Sasori asked.

She almost fainted. "I-i-i-i.... um... Do I have to answer?"

He gave her a weird look and shrugged. "Okay."

Momo turned to Ahiko. "That was easyer than I thought..."

"Yeah... I thought he would be afraid of you!" She laughed.

"What?"

"NOTHING!!!"

"..." They all had "You're weird" expressions. Well she couldn't tell about Tobi.

* * *

"So, Itachi-san. W-what's your first class?" Momo asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Chemistry. You?"

"Same here..." She looked down.

"Sit with me?"

"Ah... S-sure." She blushed.

She grabbed a seat at a table and took out her pencil. Itachi sat beside her.

"So are you anygood at this?"

"I... I guess... depends on how you look at it." She never thought she was really good. She got mostly B+'s and A's.

"I don't even know what chemistry is..."

"It's-"

"Attention class! We have a new student!" The teacher announced.

Itachi lowered his head.

"Aw~ He's shy!" Momo thought to herself.

"This is Itachi Uchiha."

There was a gasp or two from the crowd. Momo chuckled. "I guess some people watch Naruto in here!" She thought.

The teacher put her hand in his shoulder.

He put slouched over even more.

Momo smiled and watched him regain his posture when she walked away.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't like having a lot of attention on me..."

"I noticed." She chuckled.

"Shut up..." He elbowed her ribs.

After calss he thanked her for sitting with him.

"Will you sit with me again?"

"Sure."

They parted ways as she headed off to math.

"Hey, Momo!" Kisame yelled from behind her.

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Do you know were the math room is?"

"It's upstairs. Need help?"

"It's my next class."

"Same here." She thought to herself, "I wonder who I'll have class with next... 9 guys, 9 periods. I'm going to have a class with each of them." They walked up the stairs and into the math room.

"Hello! You must be the new student!" The teacher shook Kisame's hand. "You're quit the tall one! Are you sure you're 17?" She joked.

"Uh..." He glanced at Momo.

"I KNEW IT! NO WAY A 32 YEAR OLD WOULD GO TO SCHOOL! They DO all look very young." She thought.

The teacher eyed Kisame. Well I wonder why... "Oh! Excuse me for staring! It just..." She kept looking at him.

"Yeah?" He growled.

She bowed and walked away. "Nothing."

He looked at Momo all sad looking. "I hate my life..."

They took seprate seats.

After class he thanked her for helping him and they walked away. "Choir next." She said aloud.

"You have choir now to?"

She turned to see Sasori walking behind her.

"OH YEAH!!!" She yelled inside her head. "Ah.. so. You like singing?"

"Yeah... kind of... I don't know."

She laughed. "Is that yes?"

"Yeah."

They walked to the choir room.

"Hello!" The teacher greeted them. Why is it that teachers that sing are always girls?

Sasori looked at her silently "... Oh. Hi..." He continued looking at her. "Alright. Who are you? Something isn't right..."

The teacher gave an evil grin. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasori-kun." She licked her lips with a familiar long tounge. "What the!?" "I thought Sasuke killed you!!! Why wont you just die already!?!"

* * *

OOOO! A CLIFF HANGER!!!!!

Me: DID YOU ENJOY IT!? YOU BETTER HAVE! I HAVE SCHOOL PEOPLE!!!!

Momo: REVIEW OR ELSE!!! *death glare*

Ahiko: YUS!


	2. The Confession

Okay... so last time I left you with a cliffhanger, so I'm not even going to do an intro, I'm gonna get right to it!

* * *

"Orochimaru... what does a thing like you want in a high school?"

"Oh, I was just visiting some old friends! Nothing all that bad." He pulled out a kunai.

"Tch.." Sasori pushed Momo behind him.

Orochimaru charged at them, but JUST when he was about 5 feet away, Pein burst through the door. "Hold it right there!"

"Oh? Pein, you run this school? How ni-" He was cut off when he pulled him into his hand and glared at him. "If you harm ANY of my students, or Akatsuki, I WILL kill you..." And with that he threw him out of the school.

"Ah... t-thanks.. um... Should I call you Pein, Leader-sama or... what?"

"Just call me Pein."

" 'kay."

The real choir teacher walked in and thanked Pein for saving her students.

"No problem... it IS my job anyway..." He walked out.

After about 44 minutes of class, Momo and Sasori walked out of the room.

"Wow Sasori-san. You're a really good singer."

"You think?" He looked down.

"Yeah. You should sing more!" She hit his back to make him straighten up again.

Class after class... they all went through it together.

Hidan - Science

Konan - Family Consumer (bleh, I hate that class)

Kakuzu - Anatomy

Itachi - Chemistry

Kisame - Math

Sasori - Choir (hehe)

Zetsu - Wasn't there (what chaos he would have caused! Would have been awesome!0

Tobi - Lunch (that's a class?)

Momo was a wreck before school started, but now she didn't want to go home! Now it's already been 4 months into the school year! She sadly walked out of the doors.

"Momo wait up!" Sasori called from behind her. "Can I come over to your house? I need some help on with anatomy."

".... Um... S-s-sure." She blushed.

"Thanks! I could really use it..."

They walked across the train tracks and stuff, talking about random things. Such as : "You're a really good singer." and "What's an... ulnes... ulnus... what? I can't even pronounce that!!!"

He really WAS horribe at it.

"I think you're talking about the Incus, Sasori-chan. I mean Sasori-kun! I MEAN SASORI-SAN!!!" She corrected herself quickly. She looked down "Cruuuuuudd..." she thought.

She heared chuckling and looked up.

"Heheheheh... Hahahaha!" Sasori sure was getting a kick out of something.

"What?"

He continued laughing. "Ahahahaha! J-just that slip of the tounge there! It makes me think you're starting to like me! Eheheh...heh..." He realized that that probably DID mean that. He looked over to her. "Uh... Momo... do you-"

"SO HOW ABOUT THEM METACARPAL BONES!? HEHEHEHEH!?" She blurted out. "What? That was stupid Momo.. wait to totally give it away..." she yelled at herself in her head.

He fell silent untill they got to her house. They studied a bit, watched T.V, studied some more, then took another break before he left. Momo's mom already knew about the Akatsuki, so she was used to some of them coming over.

Sasori watched Momo as she flipped through the channels. "She really does like me... Okay, no more messing around! Time to make a move!" He encouraged himself.

"You wanna take the remote? I have to go to the bathroom." Momo asked.

Sasori took the remote but was sure to make his hand a 'acciedetally' brush over hers. He tried to to make it too obvious that he did it on purpose. "Oops. Sorry." He excused himself.

Momo walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Once she locked the door she took her hand up to her chest and held it. She breathed heavily for a couple minutes until she heard a know on the door.

"Momo honey? Are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah!" She splashed some cold water on her face and walked out.

"Honey. What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothin'."

"I'm your mom tell me!!" She pretended to be mad.

Momo took her mom in the bathroom and shut the door. "I accidentally called Sasori "Sasori-chan" and when I tried to corect myself I said "Sasori-kun" AND OH MY GOSH HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM NO-"

"OKAY CALM DOWN!! What now?"

"Okay... so me and Sasori were walking here together and I accidentally called him 'Sasori-chan" but when I tried to correct myself I said 'Sasori-kun". Now he probably figured out I like him!!!" She freaked out.

"Um... I really don't know what to tell ya', Momo. Just go down there and pretend it didn't even happen."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Sorry!"

She walked back downstairs and sat beside Sasori again.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hn."

...

They sat there silently.

"Gotta do something, Sasori." He thought. He pretended to stretch and put one arm around her. He pulled her a little closer.

She was silent and wide eyed. Well who wouldn't be? The cutest guy in the world had hid arm around her! Sure, he's really 35! But he's polite, caring, calm, AND cute! Who could ask for more? "S-sasori... what are you doing?"

He took his arm off of her. "Sorry..."

She hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder. "I meant it litereally. Not in a 'get it off' way."

"Oh... s-sorry." He looked down. "Um..."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do... do you... like me?"

She froze. "U-u-um... w-well... I..."

He looked down at her with sarrowful eyes. "You don't..."

"N-no! Sasori! I do like you."

"Really?"

"That was easier than I thought!" She thought. "Yeah."

He lifted her chin and leaned in.

* * *

YAY! More cliff hangers!

**Me: Uaaaggg... it's 5:51 A.M... I hate schoool...**

**Momo: YOU HATE SCHOOL!? I LOVE SCHOOL!!!**

**Ahiko: Yeah, what's your problem girl?!**

**Me: Well you're in high school! I'M NOT! And I felll like I'm gonna throw up... probably just hungry...**

**Ahiko: THen eat sone food.**

**Me: That's the problem! I can't right now!**

**Ahiko: Oh.**

**Momo: Anyways...**

**Me: Next Time: Momo's first Kiss~**

**Momo: YEAH!!!!**

THE END


	3. The First Kiss short

Eeew! I'm Doing this in detail now? IT'S FOR THE READERS! I'm doing something nice!

Me: For the readers!!! *sticks sword in the air*

Random Guys: YAAAARG!!!! *does the same*

Anyway, this is a short chapter! 'cuz it's JUST the kiss. So don't yell at me...

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Momo thought.

He moved closer almost closing the gap.

"What do I do. WHAT DO I DO!?" She screamed in her head. "Uh... DO WHAT THEY DO IN MOVIES!" She closed her eyes.

He moved closer, closing the gap so their lips met in a soft kiss. His lips were pretty soft for a puppet. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her a little closer. As she did the same. He pulled away and smiled. "How's that for a first kiss?"

"T-that's... wow~" She put her head on his shoulder. "Have you done that before?"

"Well of course I have. I AM 35 after all. Oh... uh..."

"What?"

"I'm 35... you're 17... you don't think that's wrong at all?"

She thought about it. "Well... it IS kind of weird... but you don't LOOK 35. Love is love. Age doesn't matter."

"Well then I'm glad you think that."

He pulled her in another kiss. This one was tender and sweet.

Momo got butterflies. "Wow~ He's really good~" She thought.

* * *

There ya' go people!

Next chapie picks up the next day when Momo tells Ahiko about it. And Sasori tells Deidara about it, who tells Itachi, who tells Kisame, who tells Hidan, who tells Kakuzu, who spreads the word, and the office lady hears, who tells her other office friends, AND then Pein hears it! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

**Me: OOOOO!!!!!**

**Momo: *fainted***

**Me: *trying to keep Ahiko out of the room* IT'S NOTHING! YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER!!!**

**Ahiko: *outside the door* LEMME IN!!!**

**Me: Next time: Monday.**

THE END!


End file.
